


Talking to the Moon

by PrinceSkittles21



Series: The ShinyStarPrince Collection [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Songfic, Soul Mate AU, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkittles21/pseuds/PrinceSkittles21
Summary: (Songfic)I talk to Starscream from galaxies away, missing him dearly, without any true knowledge that he can hear me.





	Talking to the Moon

Sometimes I talk to him, at night. He may not physically be with me, but I can feel him. I don’t know where in the universe he is, maybe on Cybertron, maybe flying through space, lost amongst the other stars. Maybe he’s looking for me, or trying to find a way to.

(I know you’re somewhere out there, somewhere far away…)

If there was a way for us to be together, we’d be holding each other right now. At least, that’s what I believe.

(I want you back, I want you back…)

Once, my parents heard me and walked in. They told me to go to bed. ‘It’s just a story,’ they’d said. ‘It’s not real.’ I tried to tell my friends. They only said the same thing.

(My neighbors think I’m crazy, but they don’t understand. You’re all I had, you’re all I had…)

I never gave up though. I still continue to speak to him, no matter what people tell me. So here I am, again, in my room at midnight, opening my blinds. The moonlight floods my room, I look up at the giant white spot in the sky, and I sit down.

(At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself, talking to the moon…)

I take a deep breath. “Hey Star. I’m back, again. Didja miss me?”

(Tryna get to you…)

“I don’t know where you are. As long as you’re safe, though, I’ll be okay. Can you hear me? ...I hope.”

(In hopes you’re on the other side, talking to me too…)

“If you can, I hope I’m not bugging. I’m not, right?”  
I look down at my hands, settled in my lap. I sighed, I’m just gonna make myself feel worse.

(Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon…?)

\--

There it was again, that damned voice. That Primus-forsaken voice, in my processor, loud in my audials as if the speaker was next to me. I tore the sheets off myself, sitting up in the berth and holding my helm in my servos.

“Hope I’m not bugging,” it said. “I’m not, right?”

I laughed silently to myself, rubbing my helm and tired optics. This had kept me up plenty of times for the past few weeks. Who even was this? They didn’t sound Cybertronian at all. I’m probably just going insane, that was the most logical reason.

I turned on the light next to me, exhaustedly leaning back against the berth. I had tried to tell Knockout about this. “How do they know my designation? Of Cybertron? How are they speaking to me?!” So many questions left unanswered. Knockout spread the word. Bots wouldn’t stop talking.

(I’m feelin’ like I’m famous, the talk of the town, they say I’ve gone mad, yeah I’ve gone mad.)

“How are you?” it asked. “Safe, I hope. I don’t wanna have to kick some aft.” I chuckled again. Right. Why would they care about my safety, anyway? It’s not like anyone has before.

“I’m fine,” I whispered back, without noticing I had.

(But they don’t know what I know, cause when the sun goes down, someone’s talkin’ back, yeah they’re talkin’ back…)

The voice went quiet for what felt like a cycle. I thought it was gone, so I closed my optics. But, it came back, and my helm and spark ached. The voice sounded strained. Were they… crying…?

“I don’t even know why I do this anymore,” it said. “I keep trying, trying to get to you and be with you, but I know you’re probably galaxies away, and you probably can’t even hear me! But if you can, you’re probably the most confused you’ve ever been… right?”

My intake tightened, and I listened.

“I’m sorry,” the voice mumbled, cracking. I heard sniffling. It continued, “Well, my name’s Keegan. I’m… I’m on Earth. Yeah, a pity little organic is talking to you. I’m sorry, you deserve so much better than this.”

I couldn’t breathe.

“I wish you were here, or I was there. Everything is going to utter shit, and I just…,” they sighed. “I need you, Star. More than anything. Especially now… I’m giving up, I don’t know if I can go on with more of anything anymore.”

(Do you ever hear me calling?)

More silence, then, “I need to go to sleep… I’m sorry, again. So fucking sorry… I wish I could just hold you, ya know? Protect you. From everything… and have you protect me too.”

(Cause every night I’m talking to the moon, still tryna get to you…)

“I… I love you Starscream. Recharge well, baby… sweet dreams.”

(In hopes you’re on the other side, talking to me too, or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon…?)

My helm pounded, and the voice went fully silent. I reached up to rub my forehelm, when lubricant fell onto my arm. I hadn’t realized I was crying. I choked, holding my face in my servos. Sweet Primus…

(I know you’re somewhere out there, somewhere far away…)

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Talking to the Moon", by Bruno Mars


End file.
